Life after Mayfield
by JackslovesHilson
Summary: Paring: G. House and J. Wilson (Established relationship) Timeline and summary: House and Wilson navigate life after Mayfield, which House was diagnosed with Bipolar disorder. House and Wilson since Birthmarks, they had been together. Wilson's POV And Wilson is living at 221 B Baker Street. AU, from Birthmarks on.


**TITLE: Life after Mayfield**

 **Rating: T**

Paring: G. House and J. Wilson (Established relationship)

Timeline and summary: House and Wilson navigate life after Mayfield, which House was diagnosed with Bipolar disorder. House and Wilson since Birthmarks. had been together. Wilson's POV And Wilson is living at 221 B Baker Street. **AU, from Birthmarks on.**

 **Disclaimer: Gregory House and James Wilson are the property of David Shore et al.**

 **Words Approx: 2000 (one shot)**

 **H/W**

Greg is being release from Mayfield today, Princeton University Had offered him a job, teaching Diagnostics to students and The hospital had offered him his old job back, but I don't know what he will do. Three months ago I was at a medical conference when Cuddy called me informing me that House was in the Hospital psych ward and is under observation for Vicodin abuse. I rush to House's bedside as soon as I could.

Knowing House he didn't want anyone to see him like this, So I use his medical proxy to get him at a mental hospital where in no one knew him, I knew the Hospital administrator, Nolan, so I sweet talk him out of getting House a spot. I knew about his Mood swings since like when I first met him I never said something, because it never came up. I notice things here and there. There were times that he will be in his rock bottom and after a while he will be bouncing the walls of the apartment, playing songs, left and right, it was staring me in my face right then, and there, the diagnosis is Bipolar I disorder.

I was not allowed to visit him at the hospital while he was detoxing from Vicodin. When the Vicodin were off, the severity of House's mood swings was staring me right at my face. He is self medicating for years with a narcotic. Bipolar had been most the plausible explanation.

We have been dating for a while now, and since New Orleans, I loved him. That's why I have been with Amber, I know now what I have been denying myself for so long I am in love with HOUSE. So we have been together since I return to the hospital. I know that I some how drove him through this because of the guilt he felt after Amber died. But well he is mine now. And I will do anything on my power as his boyfriend to bring him back in from this place and never return him.

At nine in the morning I waited for my boyfriend to be discharge. When he saw me he limp as fast as he can to me, and cried. I never seen the man cried from emotion's and not in pain. 'I miss you, James.' He told me.

'Yeah, miss you, too.' We never talk about what had happen to him there at Mayfield.

Three months after discharged he resign at PPTH and is getting a Physics PhD at the university so that he can teach college kids. His mood was off that morning, he is taking lithium for his mood swings and Psyprexia as anti psychotics, methadone for the pain. The side effects of his medication hit him hard. He had tremors in the hand which he is keeping from me. But I let him, I never question him about it, because I don't want to put him in the position that he will me push away. But the mood swings is back. I suspected he Is not taking his medications because of the side effects. Tonight I am confronting him about medication after we eat.

After dinner. "Greg, I think your off, This couple of weeks." I know I am trending a thin line here.

When he agreed. Yeah… my hands it cant stop trembling, James. So I've tapering myself off two of the drugs.

Lithium and Psyprexia?

'Yeah.'

'Why didn't you say anything sooner, Greg! I am going to call Nolan to change your medications. Okay?

'No…' With that he storm out of our bedroom.

After he left the bedroom I called Nolan's office. He answered at the first ring, and I told him about what happened. After the phone call ended, I went to find House.

House was staring, He was playing the piano he can't focus long enough to play a song, He looks manic. 'Greg' I called. 'I am sorry, I am just worried about you, Okay.'

'Quit worrying, Can we just sleep?'. He said. And I know that is a code for I am sorry, Wilson. But he never slept he just played music until three in the morning, when I gave him a sleeping pill.

The worse thing is yet to come, six months later. I got back home from the hospital, I did not find his motorcycle outside our building. When I got to the sinking feeling that is not good. Earlier that morning when I drove him to school he look frantic. I brush it off as just House being House, because if I worry too much, I am going to drive myself bunkers But When I opened the door to our apartment, I turn the light on, when I saw our apartment like this littered with books and the shelf was on the floor. I know this couldn't be good. I called 911 That they need to come here right away. I was panicking now I give the police the information. And I called Cuddy, Taub and Foreman to help look for him.

I spotted him first then I ran in his direction. He look at me with his blue eyes, I sighed, and spoke slow and steady, Greg, Buddy, come with me, we are going home.'

'James, I don't know what I am doing here, I am sorry, just drove away.' He told me. I kissed his forehead lightly.

All I said is 'I know, don't be worried', He looks sad and resigned. I called Cuddy, Taub and Foreman. And I stood there with House, hugging him close to me. Its June so the weather is pretty good. We went HOME, we talk about the incident and his medication.

After a year of classes he was doing his theses in black matter. When I first saw his hand and face twitch, _Damm, he will be off the medication again._ I know in no time. I understand my brother Daniel's motivations on why he keep relapsing. I sat with him on the couch holding his hand. He is at his baseline for his manic episodes. He is not manic but I never seen him so withdrawn not now, not ever. Don't get me wrong I see him depress a lot but this is different. I sighed, However one of his medication, might be Psyprexia is messing with his memory and his mood, it null him this is not him, Greg is not bouncing through the doors, so to speak He gain 20 pounds of weight. I will be talking to Nolan about maybe changing meds. House maybe a genius at puzzles or at physics or medicine but He luck the motivation of taking care of himself, so I took care of it for him. It is a testament for his trust for me

'Greg, you okay, buddy? He just nodded. This frighten me more, usually he will quip me with sarcasm. I envelop him in a big hug. And kissed him.

A couple of weeks later I got a call from the University saying that my boyfriend is in the student care center because he is having a huge manic episode. I called my assistant and cancel my appointments When I saw him he wasn't really there. It really frighten me. The Haldol kick in, So he was a little groggy. But what frighten me is those big blue eyes staring blankly at some spot on the wall. House was cracking under the pressure of Student life. In the two years of being together this was the lowest point of his life I can't see one of the most brilliant minds disintegrate like this. This should changed, So I resign my PPTH job so that I can support him.

Three months has pass since his incident at the student health center his mood is still weird but at least his is not at his pick. The mania is the least of our problems right now, his leg had been hurting. The transition from Winter to Spring is messing with his thigh. I closely monitor his methadone intake. His psych meds increase. I now need to give it to him, It can't get lost in his addled brain.

In September he started to teach Physics at Princeton, And I started to teach Pediatric Oncology. We both love our jobs, less stress.

One morning at a spot at a botanical garden at the university while we are walking to work he held my hand 'James, Will you marry me?' I was shock so shock to see his face. I just saw love and adoration written in his bright blue eyes. I nodded and he hug me.

Three days after his proposal he started on a depression. He slept 22 hours a day, only getting up to eat or go to the bathroom for almost a week. When I drag him out of the apartment to some monstertruck rally that I found in the internet, It seems to help my fiancée to be less miserable., I rarely sleep that week because I am afraid that he might hurt himself when he woke up.

One morning he called, 'James! Can I asked you something, I nodded 'Can we move?' He asked me tentatively.

'To where, Greg?'

'Maybe to California, Oregon, and Seattle some place warm. It might help my leg and the bipolar, because it's cold during winter here. I hate that I can't walk during winter.'

True. I thought to myself.

I like to be a doctor again. I believe that House can handle himself at the lab or in the university. There is an opening for a department Head at UCLA Medical Center, for Oncology, that I am eying. For House there is also a research position at the university, this is perfect. We both had to head our fingers cross.

The assistant dean of medicine, at UCLA medical center was walking to me she looks good with blond hair, slim figure, Dr. Alison Cameron greats me, since Chase and her left Princeton they became the quite the power couple at UCLA, 'Hi, Wilson?'

I stood up and shake her hand. 'Nice to meet you again, Cameron.' She eyed my right ring finger. 'Umm…' I told her. House and I.

'You and him, when?'

'Three and a half years we are readying for the supreme court to decide.' I said, smiling.

She laughs a sweet laugh. And her face turn serious. 'Wilson, Listen, I know about his bipolar.'

'What?' I was stun to disbelief.

'He emailed me last night.' She said 'It really doesn't matter because Your there.' So yeah. House did a lot for me and Chase its time to pay him back. So, Wilson, How is he doing? She asked me.

'He is still House and I love him for it. He has the normal ups and downs of the bipolar, you know, but other than that, he is still the same guy. I told her reassuringly.'

We gotten a the call from Cameron the Next morning. We can now start our jobs there on Monday of next week. We sold the apartment, We sold the piano, gave away the furniture. And gotten to a plane.

We gotten to our new apartment at 10 in the evening. I sat down beside the love of my life on the couch we ordered from the internet where House was sleeping. I never thought that us moving to California was a possibility for me, House doesn't like change and I resign to not moving.

Its nice to be a doctor again, I saw patients in the mornings. at lunch I visited his office. And we eat at the main university cafeteria. Meanwhile, House is writing his third book on Physics at the moment. He is finishing it at the moment When I opened it I saw his dedication on it. It read; **_To my Partner, Lover and Best Friend, Dr. James Wilson, I love you, thank you for never giving up on me._** I smile, a genuine smile at him.

He still have the mood swings, but unlike in Princeton he can now exercise with a specialist. Who specialize in people with disabilities, it really helped his moods.

On Wednesday, June 26, 2013, The news that we all been waiting for a long time, California Same sex marriage ban is lifted. Three weeks later We are married in a small civil ceremony in front of a judge. With five witnesses Cameron, Cuddy, Chase and our respective mothers. House was smiling, I never seen him with a genuine smile. After the ceremony we ate Chinese food.

We both have baggages from the past that will carry us from till the day we died but the important thing is we love each other and care for one another.

~The END~


End file.
